


First Time

by Wesayokiedokie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wesayokiedokie/pseuds/Wesayokiedokie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt::Can you write one where y/n has been best friends with Gerard Way since they were little, and now they’re like 16 and y/n wants Gerard to take her virginity. And while they’re doing it make Gerard really concerned and caring for her and making sure she feels good. And at the end make it really cute and cuddly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Gee asked sitting on his knees.

“Yes. I’m sure. We’ve known each other since we where playing in the sand box. I love you. And I want you to be my first.” You tell him your words practically come out as whines.

“I want to make sure your 100% comfortable. I don’t want to hurt you ever” he said running his hand through your hair.

You could feel yourself blush at his words. You move closer to him and press a deep kiss to his lips. You didn’t know how to start.

He pulled your shirt over your head.

“You’re really pretty” he told you with a light pink tink over his cheeks.

“You sure you want to do this (y/n)?“ He asked making eye contact with you.

"Yes I’m sure. Do you Want to?” You asked him.

“Yes of coruse I do. But i can wait if you want to.” He said making figure eights on your hand.

“I want this. And I’m ready. I promise.” You say giving him a quick peck.

“Okay lay down” he intructed.

You lay down flat on your back.

Gerard toys with the hem of your shorts locking eyes with you asking for permission. You nod.

Both your underwear and shorts came off.

You yelped when you felt a long lick up your slit.

“Did i hurt you?” He pops up.

“No no. It felt good. Please keep going” you breathed out.

He gives you long slow licks up your heat. He puts a finger in you at an slow pace. The burn fades out and is replaced by pure pleasure.

“You okay?” You hear gee ask through your breaths.

“Yeah.. I’m okay. I need you. Now.” The words seem to shoot out your mouth.

He pulls his pants down and you feel your stomach clench when you seen his length.

“You’re really pretty” you said with a giggle. He looked like pure sex standing there.

He lined himself up with your entrance and slowly eased in. Stopping half way.

“You okay? We can stop.” He said kissing your neck trying to help you.

“I’m okay you can move.”

The pain wasn’t unbearable just a slow sting that slowly faded into hot pleasure.  
He slowly built his pace. You clawed at his back feeling your core tighten around him.

His thrust were becoming sloppy. You felt him tense inside you. That sent you both over the edge. He fell down next to you in a heap of heavy breaths.   
He pulls you towards his cheast. And wraps his arms around you.

“are you okay? How was that?” He asked kindly.

“I’m better than okay. It was great gee.” You repiled.

“I’m didn’t hurt you did i?” He asked concered.

“No you didnt. I would’ve told you” you assured him.

“I love you so much, and I’m not saying that cause we just had sex. I love everything about you.” He says placing a kiss on your forehead.

“ I love you too cutie.”


End file.
